


Liebling

by GoringWriting



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Newt Scamander, BAMF Theseus Scamander, Bottom Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Relationship, Gellert Grindelwald Being Creepy, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Held Down, Hostage Situations, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Newt Scamander, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Theseus Scamander, Sad Newt Scamander, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, Top Gellert Grindelwald, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Newt was supposed to be in the ministry one day. One day to teach the gathered people about his creatures and about how to tell when someone is impersonated. But now he's stranded in a castle with none other than Gellert Grindelwald. Gellert Grindelwald, who wants to do nothing else than get in Newt's pants and Newt is powerless to resist.
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	Liebling

Newt waits in the Lobby of the Ministry of Magic outside the Floo Network. He hears the moment they arrive and he steps inside and sees the Americans arrive. Tina and Queenie are there. He can also see President Picquery, Director Graves, the real one, and the other MACUSA Aurors. Some of which Newt is certain that he had stunned when he was escaping his execution. 

“Welcome to The British Ministry of Magic. We are happy you agreed to this educational exchange and we hope you enjoy your stay with us,” Newt says. 

“They have you doing tours? Is this a punishment for the mess you made in America?” one of the Aurors says. 

“No, the Head Auror thought a familiar face might be appreciated but if it’s not I can always call on someone else and get back to my actual job as opposed to babysitting Americans,” Newt says and he gets several people staring at him. 

Newt ignores them and motions them out of the room and starts leading them through the halls and they climb up the stairs. Before stopping and getting off and going into one of the training rooms where Theseus is dueling against one of the best Aurors in the lot. 

“Newt! Duel with me,” Theseus demands and finishes his opponent with a quick move. 

“You want Newt to duel with you?” Tina asks. 

“Well more like sparring. Newt is rubbish at formal dueling,” Theseus says and Newt shrugs and motions them behind the protego charm.and faces off against his brother wand held tightly. 

“Your count,” Newt says and Theseus immediately launches an attack which Newt deftly blocks and dodges the next three sent in quick succession afterwards. 

Newt eats Theseus's stunner with his patronus, a dragon of course, and his brother pauses to catch his breath and Newt begins to apparate around in random locations. He moves seamlessly from one apparation into the next without having to stop and he knows to everyone he must look like a blur. 

He takes advantage of the confusion to cast a few stunners at Theseus from different locations in succession and Theseus blocks them but his time was slower and they got dangerously close to him. Newt starts his chain again sending as many stunners and disarming charms as he can. He does not want to get into violent spells if he can help it because those are where his brother excels.

"You're slow brother. What's the matter?" Theseus says and sends a charm that knocks Newt out of his chain and Newt is forced to use protego.

“Have to make it a good show,” Newt says and skips back into an apparation and he can see Theseus doing the same. 

“Come now Artemis, surely you can put up a better fight than this!” he teases. 

“Not if you want the ministry to remain standing Theseus,” Newt says. 

“Don’t worry Artemis, this old building can remain standing through your worst,” Theseus says and Newt sends the ground at their feet exploding. While he was ready for it, Theseus wasn’t and he watches his brother go flying. 

“What’s the matter Theseus? Afraid of a few broken bones?”

“Not all of us have broken every bone in their body Newt!” Theseus says. 

“In my defense, that bludger was a nasty trick,” Newt says.

“Face me in another Quidditch match and we’ll see if you can’t get your revenge,” Theseus says and Newt sends him flying with a stunner and dodges under the attack Theseus manages to get off before sending yet another at his brother. 

“How about we get this over with so that I can get on with my demonstration for the gathered Aurors and move on to my next rescue,” Newt says and Theseus rolls his eyes. 

“Oh come on Newt, this is fun. How long has it been since we dueled?” Theseus says and Newt starts running in an effort to avoid spells.

“I believe, Christmas! Leta got tired of us bickering and had us go outside to duel it out,” Newt says and both their wands going flying from their hands. 

“And if I’m correct, it ended with me having to disarm you so you remembered what you were supposed to be doing,” A female voice says and they turn.

“Leta,” Newt says with a smile and Theseus smiles at her and goes over to her and gives her a kiss. 

“Enough of that,” she says with an indulgent smile, “The other Ministries sent their representatives and they just arrived. The Minister would like to have them all back home as soon as possible. 

“AKA get them all out of here as soon as possible because dealing with them is a headache no one should suffer twice,” Newt says and there is scoffing amongst the Americans that he ignores. 

“Newt can you show the Americans where to go while I handle the Irish Branch?” Theseus says and Newt nods. 

“Right then, follow me. We have all sorts of talks and demonstrations today. From spells, to creative uses, potions you can be sure to have on you, and many other things,” Newt says. 

“Newt will be leading two of those talks,” Leta says proudly. 

“Yep and then it’s on to Ireland to deal with some Banshees who are injured and another Kelpie,” Newt says. 

“That sounds like an amazing trip Honey,” Queenie says and Newt smiles before leading them into the conference room. Newt takes his spot with the other presenters and sits next to someone from the Irish Branch of the Ministry and Newt tries his best to ignore him. 

“Mr. Scamander, I have heard a lot about your work,” he says and Newt glances at him and away. The man keeps up idle chatter through lessons on potions and wand techniques. Newt smiles in appropriate places and adds his own ideas and soon it’s his turn. 

“Good luck up there Liebling,” the man says and Newt is a little confused. He doesn’t recognize the term but he has to get on stage and can’t waste time thinking about it. 

“Good afternoon everyone. I know that you are all probably very tired but I promise there are only two more speakers,” Newt says, he had practiced this whole lesson with Leta and Theseus to help make it relatable to other people. 

Newt launches into an explanation of different sorts of creatures and other such things and he focuses on obscurials and what they would mean and how to approach them. 

“I was also asked to talk to you about mimicry and animal behavior,” Newt says, “The first question I am asked upon introduction is, how did I know Percival Graves was not himself.”

“It’s in the behavior. We all have behaviors that are second nature to ourselves. I turn my head away when facing someone head on. My brother does this thing where he pauses right before a hug to let the other person step forward and do the hug. My future sister in law has a hand movement she does when she finds something unworthy of her time. These are actions we do, everyday, without thought. And that means that they are fluid. Someone pretending to be us can never replicate them exactly because they have to think about them. Someone’s hand will never move in the same way. Someone wouldn’t stop in time for Theseus, and someone would not have the flicker away my eyes do. But back to Mr. Graves how could I know what to look for with someone I had never met?” Newt asks and glances at the man in question and the guilty looking Aurors around him. 

“When he went to use wandless magic, his hand started to perform the technique of Durmstrang. I am familiar with it as my mother attended that school. Scary woman, wouldn’t want to duel her. And a habit of using that movement to separate my brother and I when I was younger when we were fighting. He realized what he was doing and immediately shifted to the American style. His pronunciation of certain words were odd and his accent seemed to be placed incorrectly. As if he wanted it to be noticed and he asked about Albus Dumbledore. I can think of no reason he would do so,” Newt says. 

“What are some sort of other things?” Tina asks. 

“Walking, sitting, clothing style and a variety of other things,” Newt says and his eyes widen and his hand goes for his wand only for it to be knocked away by the man he was sitting next to as he gets onto the stage and knocks Newt off his feet by another spell. 

“Very nice Liebling, you have come quite a way from the subway station,” he says and Newt’s eyes widen. 

“GRINDELWALD!!” Newt says as loudly as he can and the people in the audience jump to their feet and Newt goes for his wand. A hand wraps around his ankle and he feels himself being pulled into a side along. 

“Come along Liebling. We have business,” Grindelwald says and the Ministry disappears and he reappears in a dining room. 

“Have a seat Mr. Scamander, we have much to discuss,” Grindelwald says, now back to his normal appearance sits at the head of the table and motions to the seat closest to him. 

“I’d really rather not,” Newt says licking his lips nervously and starting to move back. 

“I don’t want to ask again Liebling,” Grindelwald says and Newt gulps with wide eyes and takes the seat with his hands shaking.

“Now,” Grindelwald says, putting his chin in his hand, “Let’s talk.”


End file.
